Dawn
by anna-marie-diamondheart-900
Summary: just something that i didn't put much thought into, it is about a supernatural-being escaping her death.   i am not planing on continuing it


DUSK

Chapter one….Never Fall Again

"Humph, humph!" went my breath, maybe it was the speed I was going or the fact that a red, salty fluid was soaking my hair, either way all I saw all around me was a green blur. It didn't matter if I couldn't see where I was going, how much my feet in the soaked muddy shoes were soar, how my muscles tightened when moving less than an inch sending the nerves throughout my body crazy, how much my lungs were struggling to keep up with my quick ragged breaths, or how after every three to five steps I would hit something, stumble or trip over one of the towering tree's roots but I could not stop my swift movements or it would cost me my life.

I ran swiftly with the speed of wind, but not as silent, I knew they would be close behind and I would be an easy target if I was in there range of sight. _Not too far away, not too far away, you must keep on going; people need you, dawn and dusk need me, they all do _I thought to myself, I knew I was nearing the cliff that would separate me from my cold-hearted, vicious and cruel enemies. I was close but all I could hear was my heart beating like a thousand African drums`, my entire body was numb from either the cold or my blood loss or both, my mouth was dry, my throat soar and extremely dehydrated, my need for water was hurting me more than swimming in a pool of needles, my brain was clouded; I couldn't think, my body just acted on its own.

My feet came to a sudden halt; tiny rocks fell off the cliff's edge into the cold, rough ocean's water. The storm's winds picked up and if my feet weren't planted firmly to the ground like roots I would have been blown away, rain beat down onto my back and shoulders like little pebbles being shot at me but after all the pain I had experienced not too long ago made it feel like a massage on my tense over worked muscles. My body vibrated a little on its own due to the cold weather but I was so numb that I didn't feel it. The air tasted of sea breeze, although I wasn't a fan of the taste of salt, the air soothed my sore throat. The sky was pitch black then in a blink of an eye the sky was ripped apart by a yellow light making all around me once again see able other than how it was before, but not for long had the light lasted and darkness had soon taken over, quickly and silently like a snake attacking its prey.

My ears perked up attentively as I heard the running of several feet not too far behind me, I knew it was now or never. My heavy eyelids cloaked my eyeballs as I took one deep breath in and let myself fall forward over the edge of the earth. Head first and toes pointed out behind me, hands out like an aeroplanes wings. The air rushed by, slapping my face hard and making my hair whip past me, at the last second before impact my hands came to my sides and I flipped my feet below me so my head was facing the cliff's edge, I slowly opened my eyes to see several of my enemies peering down at me with their different shades of brown eyes shining in the dark day, I could tell that they were extremely pissed and that they knew that I had won that round. With one last intake of air I put on the best smile I could muster; which was from ear to ear.

Water surrounded me, its coolness made me calm, I cleared my mind and focused all my remaining energy on being one with water, soon enough my body liquefied, mixing with the ocean, feeling its energy and great terrifying power but also its grace, elegance and gentle ways then i let myself go, my brain blank, my will, strength and opinions gone, trusting the element water to keep me safe and carry me to where ever it will as long as it's away from here, away from danger and my horrid memories.

I was on my back against something rough, hard and uneven, my head was feeling heavy; I couldn't think straight, my eye lids were curtains blocking my view through the window that just wouldn't budge, my body was numb yet I could have felt my joints aching, my muscles tightened and cramped, I felt like my bones had been shattered into several tiny particles. Then I had felt excruciating pain throughout my body as if I were in flames; I wanted to scream but I just couldn't, my mouth was open but nothing came out except the harsh exhales of air. My spine cracked back into place and so did my ribs after time; I did not know how long it had taken but it felt like centuries of torture. With one last harsh exhale of air I began to feel the strain that my lungs had just under gone. My heart rate gradually slowed down its paste; I was feeling like I had just run around the world without taking a single break. All my thoughts suddenly drifted away along with my conscience; the last thing I remembered was darkness and the feeling of loneliness in a place bigger than the universe etched into my heart.

My eyelids fluttered open revealing a clear blue sky before me, not a cloud in sight. I slowly lifted myself off the ground before realising that all the pain I had experience was now gone. I quickly got to my feet and on alert; I didn't know how long I was out and if my enemies were already on my trail. I took on swift look around; it seems that I was on a rocky beach surrounded by tall dark green trees. I began walking towards the trees as I sniffed the air; it smelt of the ocean and a mixture of cut grass, then I remembered that it was the element water that saved my life and I might as well give my thanks while I can. I turned around while wrapping my arms around myself to keep me warm from the cold sea breeze. I reached where the waves crashed onto the coast and stood there while the water soaked my dirty jeans and NIKE shoes. I closed my eyes and focused only on the sound of the waves and how they felt against my cream skin; becoming one with the large body of water, I felt her spirit in my presence and began to thank her for what she has done for me throughout my life, I waited until I felt the feeling of her accepting my thanks before I brought my mind back to human world; where I stood looking out at the ocean's calm, blue waters.

I was walking back to the trees, my back to the ocean and my head hung low starring down at my now clean shoes. I was making a lot of noises while walking through the woods but I honestly didn't care; I was tired and starving to the point where my body had burnt out all its fats and my ribs could have been easily counted. While thinking about my hunger, I didn't see the root in front of me and I tripped over it gaining in me having my knee getting scratched therefor resulting a scream of pain come out of my lips; I was expecting my ears to have hurt from the sound that would have escaped my mouth but nothing had come out. My mind was confused; several thoughts and feeling running around madly in my head, _Have I lost my voice? _Was the only question that stood out to me. I wondered if that were possible but how could that have been? There was only one way to find out, I had to try and make a sound, yet I hesitated to; afraid that it might actually be true. I had soon made up my mind and decided to get it over with now, so with one sharp intake of breath I tried to let the beautiful voice of mine fill the woods but it never did. My beat raced as I put everything together,_ I had lost my voice, I could no longer state my opinions, scream for help or of pain, I could never laugh or sing myself the songs of my mother nor could I give dawn and dusk my words of encouragement when needed to. Dawn!, Dusk! Are they safe, together and where are they I must find them before they are caught!_ I no longer cared about myself, at that moment my sisters mattered the most. I gathered all my strength and got to my feet, head held high and mind set to never let myself fall again.


End file.
